


In the Middle of the Night

by MysteryMistress



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMistress/pseuds/MysteryMistress
Summary: “You can go Miranda...”





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Due to some things that have been brought to my attention. I revised the story.

* * *

Miranda had been sitting in the bathroom for ten minutes, trying to figure out what she was doing...again. Andrèa was her lover not some booty call and yet she always slips out in the middle of the night. The press knew, hounded them for a week before it became old news. Thank you Donald Trump. What they had was special, new and most of all... scary. So Miranda can’t stay the night. Oh and she wishes she could, to feel Andrèa wrapped around her in the morning. Skin to skin. But she can’t.

“You can go Miranda. I know you usually sneak out when you think I’m sleeping but you can go. It’s alright.” It was something in the way she said it. That made Miranda want to crawl back into bed and feel the love. 

_ Love. _

A word that only held the definition of Andrèa. And that terrifies Miranda, to be in love as if she had nothing to lose. But when she finds herself wrapped in the essence that was Andrèa that’s all she could feel. 

Love that made her scared. Love that made her exuberant. Love that made her want to scream on the rooftops. Love that brought a commitment.

Andrèa was so ready and willing to do all of those things for the sake of grasping her happiness. Miranda was old, fragile and afraid. She’s been left before. 

_ Everyone Leaves. _

So every night she slips out, what she thought was undetected and closes the door on her happiness. Because she knows it will open again, with the same bright smile. Because love never leaves. Right?

So she strides out, fully dressed. Not even a peck on the cheek.

_ Nothing _.

“Goodbye Andrèa.” She shuts the door once again, knowing it’ll open when she comes back.

What she never sees are the tears that stream down the face of her true love. The girl who nuzzles into the pillow she once occupied. And cries for answers she’ll never get. Because the door will open again. And that’s the worst thing of all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this came from. I’m not sad, or maybe I am. I don’t know. But I hope you liked it or hated it either or. I thought about doing another chapter in Andrèa’s perspective, maybe?


End file.
